


我不要产卵！［铁虫。炖肉中］

by JuQi826



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuQi826/pseuds/JuQi826





	我不要产卵！［铁虫。炖肉中］

没错，在下想开车。  
慎入，有剧情。怀包子预警！  
第一次试速

 

到底昏睡了多久Peter不清楚，但是Peter发誓这绝对算是他人生中最糟糕的体验了。没错比被人下了药还要难受上百倍。但现实也没精力让他再去想别的事情，因为有那么一种不详的预感……

他好像开始发情了。 

 

为什么会进入发情？Peter也很想知道，但现在他也想不起来什么。脑子里的蜘蛛感应已经响的Peter都快怀疑自己耳鸣了。

不过他也不想管，反正这里是Mr Stark的公寓，也没有谁能闯的进来。

Peter蜷缩在床上迷迷糊糊地想着就看到一坨灰绿的身影在缓缓向自己靠近。直到那张近乎死人一般的鬼脸印入眼帘Peter才有点想来自己到底经历了什么鬼。

 

………

复仇者最近一直在追一个叫……叫鬼博士的罪犯。这家伙在一次实验中弄错了药剂成分结果产生了不小的爆炸。而爆炸产生的雾气一旦触碰就会使人体发生一定的变异，死伤无数。结果好不容易解决完毒雾，这人早就跑的没踪影，报警一查才发现是个惯犯。  
这个鬼博士好像已经破坏过好几所研究院的实验了，但是身份信息只有鬼博士一个代号，根本没人知道他是谁。唯一能确定是他作案的方法就是现场总会有的拇指大的卵。及其坚硬很难解剖。

而如此诡异的犯人Peter之所以能追踪到他，那是因为这家伙竟然到Peter的学校里担任化学老师！而且正好带Peter的班级。

其实Peter一开始并没有认出鬼博士，毕竟这个惯犯还是有一套自己独门的伪装手法。  
再说Peter是个优等生，鬼博士还特别喜欢他，所以他们俩本来还经常有事没事会一起讨论讨论问题的，或者吃个饭什么的。直到某天Peter发现鬼博士在偷偷给他的饭菜里滴什么奇怪的液体。

不过也没等Peter问什么就被人迷晕抗走了。 

 

然后等Peter醒来的时候就看到一张鬼一样的大脸盘子笼罩在自己上方。Peter吓得直接就是一拳头抡了过去，鬼脸也终于消失在视野。正想着赶紧离开这个鬼地方的Peter才发现自己的身体脱力的很。而且胸口异常的沉重的厉害。

Peter解开衣服扣子一看沉默了一会感觉整个人都有点炸毛。一个两个像加了吸盘一样的小卵吸附在皮肤表面，好像还有要融入皮肤的架势。Peter想也没想伸手就拔却没想到这些玩意仿佛咬住了皮肤一样，根本拿不下来。Peter狠了狠心猛地揪下一个，疼的眼泪都下来了，不过奇怪的是皮肤不仅没有受伤流血反而淌着一股乳白的液体。

 

“Peter，你的DNA是我见过最奇特的一个。它会为了生存而吸收一些你意想不到的物质，然后自动进行DNA重组。就像你的蜘蛛超能力那样。”

鬼脸总算是从地上爬起来了，眼神里的疯狂的炽热几乎让Peter起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

不过看到Peter手里的玩意，鬼脸好像有点可惜，“这可是我好不容易产的卵，本来还想让你慢慢接受的。” 

“？？？”说实话，Peter真的怕极了能够产卵寄生的玩意，所以是想也不想起身就跑，结果这没跑几步直接被什么抓住脚踝给提起来。

 

“我是鬼博士，我想要一个新的宠物的为我繁衍后代。” 鬼脸轻轻拍了拍Peter的脸很是愉悦，“那么多学生还是你最棒。我果然没看错。你一定可以为我生一个可爱的后代。”

**$！说实话Peter已经忍不住在心里爆粗口了。而且这家伙话里内容的冲击也比不上他那张脸加身体。

要知道面前的玩意绝对不能称之为人。他比魔形女还要诡异许多！不仅能化各种人形，连物种都可以！比如现在抓着自己的章鱼爪子。

鬼博士似乎还在那里说着一堆赞扬之词，Peter也懒得去听，只是想法子挣脱。但是现实很残酷。这章鱼爪子实在结实，而且也许是药效的原因Peter觉得身体发软的厉害，根本没有力气挣脱。

 

“那么现在开始接受我的DNA吧。”鬼博士像是终于注意到挣扎的Peter，露出一抹微笑。那惊悚度实在有点毁天灭地。Peter也是情急之下，直接把刚才揪下来的卵压了过去。然后，很轻易的被捏碎了。

Peter有些绝望，蛛丝发射器也不在，他除了肉搏别无选择。

但是鬼博士连近身的机会都不给Peter，直接一个细长的触手伸过来就往Peter嘴里钻。好在Peter反应及时死死地闭上嘴巴才让触手放弃了入侵。

 

“Peter，我想你一定不想尝试第二种方法的，把嘴张开。”   
“…………” 

 

说实话下一秒Peter就后悔了，细长的触手钻入了他的鼻腔，七窍相连，触手还是进入了Peter的嘴里直达胃部。

然后就有什么东西从触手里涌了出来，最后直接溢出了食道从嘴巴里流出来。

 

身体的束缚被解开，Peter咳嗽着呕吐胃里的东西。带着膻味的乳白色液体不断的流出来好像怎么都吐不完。

 

眼瞅着鬼博士似乎想靠过来，Peter踉跄着起身就跑，结果只听身后砰的一声。接着一阵嘈杂。

 

Peter愣愣的转头看了一会儿被搂入一个熟悉的怀抱。   
“Kid，我想你需要进行身体检查。” Tony看着怀里瞬间精神起来的Peter给了一个安抚性的吻后直接提溜着人就回去了。反正他今天只是顺便过来接小孩回家，而且负责这个的复仇者想来也不需要他。

 

“我很抱歉先生，乳白色液体要拿回去仔细分析才能给你结果，总之他现在应该没有事。”  
医生收拾着从Peter身上摘下来的卵，里面空空的有什么好像被吸收完了，而且还有件事他真的不知道该不该和Tony说。因为那个乳白的液体很有可能就是……算了，还是分析完再说吧。

 

然后Peter再醒来就是先前的那个鬼样子。他能明显感受到身体内部的变化，一种粘稠的液体在不断从一个隐秘的地方淌出来，止不住的架势有点像女生的经血。

而且身体现在及其性奋，没错就是那种性奋。Peter蜷缩着身体只希望忍一会能过去，结果迷迷糊糊就看到那抹灰绿的鬼身影。

说实话，Peter现在很想爆粗口，他恨不得把这个鬼博士胖揍一顿。想来自己身体的鬼变化就是被强灌下去的那堆液体的事儿！

“基因重组后的你，很美。”鬼博士坐到Peter身旁，温柔的语气也抹不去但那张脸带来的冲击，“我想你会是我最美丽的新娘。”

“  
鬼才是你的新娘。”   
Peter发誓，要不是现在自己没什么力气，他一定要一边爆粗口一边揍这个丑八怪！

“难道你希望我叫你雌性？” 鬼博士看上去很愉悦，“没关系，我会很快满足你的。”

“日！”   
Peter真的忍不住了。他本来觉得自己的性格还是挺好的，但是这次真的有点受不了。他觉得这次自己要是不把这家伙锤到骨折觉不罢休！

然后Peter也这么做了。虽然力气什么不去正常的时候，但他好歹是蜘蛛侠，这一拳也够把鬼博士砸懵了。

“凯伦！” 

钢铁蜘蛛战衣挥着金爪子猛地飞扑过去把鬼博士叉了个透彻。

“What？凯伦！你你你不用把他……”Peter有点无与伦比，双手在空中比划了半天不知道该怎么办。

“Hello？你还好吗？鬼博士？” Peter试探性的靠近被战衣钉在地上一动不动的鬼博士，说实话他现在有点慌。

 

“Kid，我觉得你最好不要靠近他。” 

脱去钢铁战衣Tony一把把Peter拉到一边。看着几乎被掀开一半的别墅，Tony只是头疼的想他好像又要搬家了，或者应该直接住在天上。

 

“把它！还给我！” 见Tony抱着Peter准备走一边装死的鬼博士才吱声。说实话，要不是他可爱的新娘他真的不想对上Tony。他打不过。不要问他为什么。

“说实话你对sweetheart的称呼真的很让人恼火。”Tony把Peter的头按在自己肩上，这么丑的人他可不想再让Kid看一眼。

“他没有死！？”Peter有点激动的想抬头看不过被Tony禁止。本来Peter还有点想坚持但是得到一个吻之后才选择安静下来，“Mr Stark我有点不舒服。”

“有我在你会好起来的。”

“它好不了！永远好不了！” 鬼博士忽然笑起来，神色癫狂的让Tony觉得他可以把隔夜饭吐出来。

“你什么意思？”Tony现在真的很不爽，现在谁都知道Kid是他最低的底线，没想到还有疯子敢来送死。

“它将会是雌性。谁也改变不了！” 鬼博士变恶狠狠的看了眼Tony，开始尝试变化身体想要逃走。Tony当然不会成功，“凯伦。”

战衣释放出强力的电流通过伤口刺激着鬼博士的全身神经。“没关系，我们有的是办法让你说出来我们想知道的东西。”  
瞅着身后敢来的复仇者，Tony直接搂着Peter就准备离开。  
“嘿！Tony！”美国队长拦住Tony神色看上去有点似乎有点奇怪，“局长让你带小孩儿上去一趟，研究组说成分分析出来了，务必要重新体检。”  
“知道了。”

 

Tony坐在会议室里真的有点忍不住了，一来就把Peter拉入体检还什么都不说，“所以说，那到底是什么玩意？”

局长有点头疼，“我怕会对你有二次打击，所以你还是等结果出来一起知道吧。” 

Tony才准备开口总算有研究人员过来，“研究结果出来了，身体的确发生了变异。”

“变异？”Tony深吸了一口气努力让自己平静下来，“好了结果出来了。你就告诉我到底怎么回事。”

看Tony那样局长有点担心自己的人身安全，毕竟这种事儿，真的是……

Tony阴沉着脸，努力的整理自己的思绪，“你是说。那个什么鬼博士，一直在找合适的繁殖基因。结果选中了Peter。”

“对。”

“篡改身体基因，在Peter身体里安装了一个卵巢。” 

“…嗯…” 

“……他给Peter灌的…他自己的精液？”Tony盯着局长的脸确认。要不是鬼博士不在面前不然Tony真的能把他千刀万剐。

“他的体液能够让人变异。他每次在实验中搞破坏放的就是他的体液。一般人接触之后会出现排斥反应从而变异。而Peter身体有点特殊，所以…”

局长也不知道该怎么说。他们还找到解决方法，现在也只能委屈那个小家伙了，“当然，我和你达成过协议，我们不会对Peter进行任何研究。这点你放心。一会儿鬼博士应该就被压上来，我们会尽快……” 

“我要见他。” Tony眼神极冷，比看死人好不到那里。局长咽了口口水，想来自己不答应Tony也会想法设法去见的。

 

在鬼博士被战甲穿透之后，Peter就觉得自己身体里那种发情的感觉消了不少。 要不是回程的时候Tony过于阴沉的表情，Peter觉得还是应该庆祝一下。毕竟又是抓到一个超级坏蛋不是吗！

 

“Peter，有没有哪里不舒服。” Friday的声音再次在别墅里响起。

Peter从作业堆里抬起头，说实话他真的不明白为什么Tony不让他回家，而且今天这是Friday第几次问这个问题来着？这让Peter写作业的速度比平时要慢许多。要知道平时的话，这么多作业自己可以很轻松的解决。

 

“Peter……”   
“I'm fine!  
” 

“你确定？” Tony的声音从门口传来。Peter转头才看到不知道什么时候进来的Tony。

“Kid，十点了。你现在需要休息。” Tony揉了揉Peter乱糟糟的头发，看向Peter的作业，“剩下的我可以替你……”

“Tony！”Peter拉住Tony的手。这个想法Tony真的不知道说过几次了。

“那你可得快点。”Tony吻了吻Peter的额头。他和Peter确定关系不过几个月，但今天晚上必须要解决一件事情。

“当然！” Peter仰头在Tony脸上吧唧了一大口，“二十分钟，之后我去找你。”  
“那迟到可是会有惩罚的。” Tony捏了捏Peter的脸颊，柔软的触觉让Tony想咬一口尝尝。这个念头可不太对。Tony收回手有点落荒而逃的离开。

…………  
“Peter……”   
“Friday！我在洗澡！我没有事我很好！请不要再问了！” 

 

泡在热水了Peter感觉感受多了，今天身体意外的疲惫，揉了揉手臂的肌肉Peter忽然想起什么有点惊慌的摸上自己的胸口。

光滑的皮肤，完好无损。Peter松了口气，之前鬼博士在他身上弄的那些玩意真的吓死人。

当然还有那慢慢一嘴的液体，那个味道真的是，一想起就会恶心的无法自拔。Peter晃了晃脑袋赶紧停止自己脑子里的思绪。真希望他能快点把这件事忘掉。

 

换上睡衣Peter蹦哒着跑到Tony的卧室，门没关，Peter探头看了看就看到Tony趴在一边的桌子上好像睡着了。

Peter悄悄的走过去，看着Tony有些疲惫的睡颜忍不住伸手想摸摸。结果手在中途被人抓住成功被人吧唧亲了一口。

“Kid，不要在我睡觉的时候恶作剧。”Tony让Peter坐到自己腿上然后把头埋在Peter胸口。少年身上的清香好歹让Tony觉得放松了些，“有没有哪里不舒服。”

“我心脏跳的好快。”Peter环住Tony的脖子。忍不住偷偷伸手捏了捏Tony的脸。  
“我听得到。” Tony抓住Peter的小爪子亲了亲，“我先去洗澡，然后我们就可以休息了。”  
Peter抬起Tony的脸低头吻了吻他的唇，才乖乖离开Tony怀里，“那我可不等你。”   
Tony揉了揉Peter的脑袋去了浴室。

等Tony出来的时候却发现卧室的空气里弥漫着阵阵不明的香味的味道。甜腻而又诱人。让人闻了马上就会产生一股性冲动，但Tony强行把那种冲动压了下去，因为他有一种不好的预感。而且这个味道他熟悉极了，像极了……

“Mr Stark…我……”床上的少年蜷缩着身体双手夹在腿间好像想要遮掩什么，“不要过来！” 哽咽着的哀求，不过更让Tony担心。

听着Tony靠近的脚步Peter感觉自己完蛋了。他不想让Tony看到他现在发情的身体状况，那么难堪。如果被Tony看到又会怎么想。一种莫名的恐惧让Peter忍不住想要逃离Tony的接近。

但是当那种清香的雏菊花香靠近时候，Peter发现自己身体似乎一瞬间软了下来，一种莫名的臣服感让Peter动弹不得。

“Peter……”  
Tony把早就泪汪汪的Peter搂到怀里轻轻安抚，“有我在，没有事了。”

 

Mr Stark的怀抱。  
Peter忍不住往Tony身上贴了贴。情欲的折磨下Peter本能的开始挑逗Tony，他现在，很需要一个东西，把空洞的身体填满，“Tony，我好难受，下面好难受。”

“没关系，都交给我。”   
打开Peter蜷缩的身体，褪去早已凌乱的睡衣。白皙稚嫩的身体带着致命的诱惑展现在眼前。打开禁闭的双腿终于看清了这具身体最糟糕的状态。   
泛着粉色的小Peter异常的坚挺，上面沾满了湿答答的透明液体，而身后隐蔽的小洞口里还再一点点的分泌着一种带有香甜味道的不明液体。  
Tony小心的伸出一根手指缓缓侵入了小穴。柔软的内壁带着炽热的温度绞着Tony的手指。Tony尝试动了动不想Peter极敏感，整个人都是一颤。  
“Tony…” Peter抓住Tony的手臂想要阻止Tony的动作，蜘蛛能力让他感官被放大无数倍，他觉得自己肯定承受不了那样的刺激，“不要了好不好。”  
“别怕。”Tony无奈的撤出手指，把Peter捞到怀里，抹了抹Peter脸上的泪珠，“Peter你的身体基因被更改，我必须要帮你度过发情期。”  
“我怎么了？” Peter茫然的看着Tony。  
“我也不知道，我需要帮你查看一下情况。” Tony搂紧了Peter，他是真的不想让Peter受这个苦，但是现在没有解药。  
Peter在Tony怀里蹭了蹭，“那我可以忍一下，因为你的味道让我觉得稍微好受一点了。”  
Tony给了Peter一个吻然后起身去那器具。Peter趴在床上抱着Tony的枕头，他发现Tony的味道真的可以让他舒服很多，虽然还是制止不了后面那里传来的怪异感。

“要进去了。”Tony拿着带着微型摄像头的柱体抵住Peter的后穴，“会有些难受。”  
“Tony，我想要你的衣服。” Peter闷闷的从枕头里传出声音，Tony脱下上身睡衣盖到Peter头上，“Kid，忍下就好。”

和手指差不多的柱体带着微凉的温度让Peter忍不住轻颤，但进入的过程还算顺利，直到它停在一个地方。  
那个地方绝对不是一个正常人类应该有的器官！Peter有点害怕，但柱体没有停下选择了入侵。  
Peter整个人都忍不住的想挣扎，过于复杂的刺激感从那个不应该存在的器官逐渐扩散到全身，“Tony，不要！我不要了！好难受，我受不了了！”  
Peter忍不住哭出了声，因为柱体还没有退出来Peter不敢大幅度挣扎，只是把头埋在Tony衣服里抽泣，那种奇怪的感觉让Peter感觉自己好像快要坏掉一样。  
Tony小心的把柱体抽了出来说实话脸色也说不出的难看。放下东西Tony一把把Peter搂到怀里。  
安抚着颤抖的Peter，Tony也不知道该怎么告诉Peter他现在的状况。  
因为按先前从鬼博士拷问得来的信息来看，一旦Peter出现子宫，那么只有怀孕并且产出后才能恢复正常。而如果不选择怀孕的话，那么Peter将每隔一段时间就会进入发情期，散发类似春药一样的信息素，到时候吸引而来的会有多少人鬼都不知道。

Peter抱着Tony，努力让Tony离自己更近一些。他感觉那个未知的地方被刺激之后，他的状态好像更糟了一些。他的脑子现在只有一个想法，那就是让Tony进入自己。也许那样会好受些。Peter迷迷糊糊的想着，伸手摸索着Tony身上那个自己想要的…  
“Peter。”脸被人捧起，整个人仿佛撞入一片星辰大海。Peter吓着眼睛看着Tony的眼睛，那是他一生中见过最好看的眼睛，里面慢慢的全是自己。  
Tony吻上Peter的唇，轻柔而又深沉。Peter张着嘴努力回应着。他想要这个更多，更多。

 

“Peter，如果恨，就恨我吧。我会对你负责。” 

 

恍惚中，Peter好像听到Tony在自己耳边这样说。但也来不及细究又被人吻的晕头转向。  
“Peter，我想要你。”Tony抬眸深情的看着Peter。说来他们交往几个月只做过一次，因为Peter太敏感，Tony又不想给Peter留下坏的体验自然两人的床上交流真的纯的不能再纯。  
Peter咬了口Tony的肩膀看着牙印傻笑，“我想要你的，全部。”   
“不要后悔。” Tony再次吻上Peter，只是手上动作也不停，温柔而又小心的对那还稚嫩的穴口进行扩张。Peter眯着眼睛有点忍不住的哼哼，扭头躲开Tony的吻大口的喘气。Tony无奈的看着泪眼汪汪的Peter转头吻上Peter胸前的小乳头。也许是因为身体变异的原因颜色要比平时更加粉嫩，口感也有些奇妙，似乎带上了股奶香味。  
Peter抓着Tony的肩膀身体一直在轻颤着，“我，有点奇怪…”  
“你现在样子可爱极了。” Tony轻轻笑出声。一股殷红不自觉的弥漫上脸颊，Peter伸手去捂Tony的眼睛，“你还笑！不许看！”  
“Sweetheart，我要进去了。”Tony把脸贴近Peter伸过来的手上，“也许会有些疼。”  
Peter忍不住捏了捏Tony的脸，扯出一抹傻笑，“我又不是小姑娘，没那么娇弱。而且我自愈能力还是不错的。”  
“上次觉得稀里哗啦的是谁。”Tony一个挺身，倒是挺轻松的进入了一半。不过到那个入口处就挺住了。看到刚才被柱体进入时Peter的反应，还不知道Peter能不能承受住自己进入的刺激。不过现在看来明显不太行。  
Peter死死地抓着Tony的手臂大喘气，神色也有点迷离。 看着不断吐露着乳白液体的小Peter，Tony没想到Peter今天敏感到自己才进去就射了。  
“真的好奇怪。” Peter肯定了自己身体发生了什么变化。他感官虽然提升了不少但是也不是这么的敏感的！埋入身体的炽热柱体开始了活塞运动，Peter忍不住伸手想要组织Tony的动作，因为Tony没动一下Peter都感受到一股眩晕的快感，几乎要冲溃他的理智，“嗯，Mr啊～不是……等…唔～Mr Stark”   
“Kid，现在后悔可迟了。而且我还有一半没进去。”Tony抓住Peter的腿压到两边，继续着抽插狠狠地磨着Peter体内的敏感点。现在Tony只希望Peter能快点打开身体，不然后面要发生的事情怕小孩是要挣扎的厉害。  
Peter微微抬头就能把私处的交合看的清清楚楚。一种热度忍不住的冲上的脑子。Peter感觉整个人都要红透了。默默扯过Tony的衣服蒙住脸，但嘴角难耐的呻吟还是忍不住的脱口而出。  
“Kid，你加的我有点疼。”Tony揉了揉Peter圆圆的小屁股，“乖，放松。”  
“Mr Stark。我爱你。” Peter闷闷的声音从自己衣服下传来，Tony也大概能想象出小孩儿现在满脸通红的可爱模样。  
“我也爱你，Mr Parker。那么现在给我一个吻可以吗。” Tony恶意的磨着Peter的敏感点，Peter从衣服里露出头，小声的哼哼，“果然你是个混蛋。”“那也是你爱上的混蛋。”   
Tony把Peter抱起来，让他整个人都坐到了自己怀里。这样自然是加深了两人的结合。Tony也微微顶开了Peter稚嫩的子宫口。巨大的刺激让Peter忍不住叫出了声，而且还带着些许哭腔。  
“Sweetheart，一会也许会更难受。”  
“什么？”  
“Nom kiss me.”   
Peter尝试着吻住Tony不过很快被夺去了主动权，在还没反应过来的时候Tony抓住Peter的腰猛地按了下去。  
“唔嗯～”Peter整个人都软在Tony的怀里，想张口呻吟但嘴又被Tony吻着只能慌张的扭着身体想躲开不想一动反而带动了身体里的刺激。最后Peter也不敢动了，委屈巴巴的环着Tony脖子支撑着身体。  
而Tony状况也没怎么好。还很稚嫩的软肉紧紧的搅的Tony有些疼。  
“Sweetheart，我想你应该放松些。”   
总算被放开的Peter的一边喘气一边忍不住的呻吟，“你……混蛋…嗯啊～别动！” Peter努力的调整自己的气息，想让自己放松下来，但是这样反而让Tony进入的更深带来的更多的刺激。Peter现在身体软的几乎没什么力气，Tony不得不搂紧Peter让他挂在自己身上，“你还好吗？”  
“没有比这个更不好的了。”Peter趴在Tony肩头，有点狠狠的张嘴咬着Tony的肩头。  
“还有力气咬我，看来我可以动了。”  
一听Tony要动Peter吓得赶紧搂紧了Tony的脖子。说实话他还是有一点怕的，就一点。因为那个地方实在是太敏感了。Peter觉得自己绝对会被刺激晕过去。  
Tony尝试的动了动就听到Peter嘤嘤呜呜的呻吟。“疼不疼？”   
“不疼，但是我快要被你折磨死了。”Peter真的很想咬咬Tony，他这一段一段的刺激快要把他弄的疯掉，“直接来最后的吧，我快受不了了。”   
看Peter泪汪汪的样子Tony觉得应该可以了，就把Peter放倒在床上，抬起Peter一条腿开始强烈的抽插。  
一下一下的撞击几乎都准确的擦过敏感点撞入子宫达到最深处。Peter死死地揪着床单忍不住的大声呻吟。那种多重刺激下没几下就让Peter再次进入高潮。乳白的液体喷洒在两人小腹上，最后玷污了床单。  
Peter大口大口的喘气，泪珠也大颗大颗的落。身体很舒服，一点都不疼，可是Peter就是止不住眼泪。那种感觉很奇怪，也有些熟悉。就像那天自己终于忍不住向Tony告白然后被接受了一样。  
原来除了May，自己也是可以被人爱的。  
原来自己爱的人，也是爱自己。   
那是一种说不出来的情绪。只是心脏被爱意满满的充盈着，几乎快要溢出来。

“I Love you,Tony…” 

“ I love you too, Peter.  
”

 

第二天Peter醒来的时候看着屋子里昏暗的光线有点发愣，“Friday，几点了！”  
“下午两点，Mr Parker。”  
“……”  
Peter表示很头疼，完蛋了他的全勤，他这已经几天没有去学校了！May要问起来怎么办？他要怎么说……想想自己惨淡的人生路，Peter有点欲哭无泪。  
感受到饿得瘪瘪的肚子Peter还是决定吃面东西解决温饱问题。结果Peter有点怀疑自己是不是残废了。Peter觉得自己柔韧度还是不错的，怎么接受了昨天Tony一晚的“折磨” 就这么……等等，昨天Tony做了多久？  
沉思了一会Peter选择放弃，昨天晚上自己被刺激的晕过去几次，根本记不清楚！说来现在他后面……意外的不是很难受。  
Peter在床上躺尸了一会儿开始召唤自己的战衣女士，“凯伦！我需要帮助！你快来啊！”   
“Kid，你找了所有智能助手就是想不到喊我是么，”门被推开，Tony推着辆小车走进来，上面放着香喷喷的饭菜。  
“Mr Stark！你今天没有去公司？” Peter有点惊喜，要知道这个点Tony好像基本都在工作。基本上。  
“我在研究追踪器。我发现你一离开我的视线你就出事，我必须要阻止这种循环。” Tony把Peter抱起来去浴室洗漱。  
“I am not a child！”Peter表示抗拒，Tony总是喜欢把他当小孩。

“But you're pregnant now.  
”   
“……？” 

Peter傻愣住，“Mr Stark！你这是？这是在和我开，开什么国际玩笑吗！I'm a Man！”  
“早上医生才来过，你的确已经怀孕了。”Tony亲了亲傻掉的Peter的额头，“我会和你说明一切，也一定会对你负责。恨我也没关系。”

说实话一直到吃完饭Peter都是傻掉的，他怀孕了！。。？！  
他怎么能怀孕？等等，他要怎么生孩子？他看到网上有讨论过说男生生孩子是从小弟弟里拿出来的！难道他可怜的小家伙就要废了？还是说他会像蜘蛛一样产卵？一个皮球还要大的卵要破开肚子拿出来？！还是从他可怜的菊花？ 还是说是一个一个小卵生出一堆小蜘蛛？！  
Peter感觉他快要哭了，他一个都不想要！  
于是在Tony真准备开口解释的时候，没想到自家的傻小孩泪眼汪汪的看着自己说，  
“我不要产卵！我不要生小蜘蛛！”   
“……”

本来内心及其纠结的Tony无奈的抹了把脸，“Kid，首先这是我们两个人的孩子，他不会是蜘蛛或者是卵，其次……”  
“我们两个人的孩子！？”Peter眨了眨眼睛，扬着头看着Tony，焦糖色的瞳眸里写满的惊喜。在得到肯定的答案后Peter有点兴奋的摸了摸自己还很平坦的小腹，“那他一定是个好孩子！Tony！你觉得是男孩还是女孩！”  
“……Kid，你要不要接受的这么自然。我可是纠结了很久的。” 说实话Tony是真的没想到Pete的接受能力竟然远超他的想象。他以为Kid至少也会惊讶会沉默，会骂自己，自己让他怀孕变成这个不男不女的样子。  
“我以为和Mr Stark在一起就没有孩子的可能了。” Peter伸手握住Tony的手，“我爱你，所以我可以。Tony，我爱你。”

I LOVE YOU

无数人挂在嘴边的三个字。在Tony的世界里早就不奢望能够遇到那种纯净的爱意，所以有时候他理解不了这份爱能带来的力量，也低估这份力量。直到面前的这个傻小子。仿佛像阳光一样把沉沦在黑暗边缘的Tony给拉了回来。  
因为只是少年一个眼神， Tony都能感受到那种自己曾经向往不以的纯爱。

 

“我爱你。Peter Parker。” 

 

Peter：Mr Stark？你在找什么？  
Tony：身份证，户口本。  
Peter：你要那些干什么？  
Tony：我想我们婚礼的日程应该提前一些。

Peter：|•'-'•)و✧哇哦，我有点紧张了。不过MrStark，我觉得你会被May揍一顿。


End file.
